


The first time we kissed

by Pastel_ellie



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Drunk Crowley (Good Omens), Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Other, Sad Crowley (Good Omens), Soulmates, True Love, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_ellie/pseuds/Pastel_ellie
Summary: Aziraphale's and Crowley's first kiss, something neither of them will ever forget, something true, something special.





	The first time we kissed

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, but I'm trying my best, I hope you like my story^•^

It was a cloudy afternoon. 

Late August.

It was 1971, almost four years since Aziraphale gave to Crowley the holy water. It has been two years and Aziraphale still felt guilty for doing so. But he couldn't have done anything else. It was either that or risking Crowley getting into trouble with not only Heaven but Hell as well. 

It was too much of a risk, a risk he was neither willing not capable of making.

"You go too fast for me Crowley" that was the last thing he said to him , he still remembered the expression on Crowley's face. It broke his heart but he owned to tell him the truth, so that Crowley could move on and stop waiting for him.

They haven't talked since then. Aziraphale couldn't find Crowley anywhere. He was never at Saints James Park, not at his apartment. He couldn't find him on the phone either.

Aziraphale never trully understood modern technology but he was willing to do anything in order to find Crowley. At first he thought it was normal since there were times were they wouldn't speak to one another for decades but he was so attached to him by then that he couldn't help but be anxious.

He hoped that crowley would want to keep in touch with him after that night in the car. He loved him and he wanted to be with Crowley for as long as possible.

The thing is, he didn't know if crowley has moved on or not yet and it was killing him. 

He was drinking a cup of hot cocoa. He found himself reading the same two phrases over and over again non stop, tried to make himself concentrate but he couldn't.

It was getting late. The sun was down.

**_Already?,_ ** He asked to himself not sure how time flew by so quickly.

He stood up, places the book gently on his desk and made his way towards the door , opened it and turned the sign from "opened" to "closed", closed the blinds and then looked around for a couple of candles and lighted them.

The room now was lit. Not too much , you could still see where you were going and that was all Aziraphale needed. 

He sat down once again, million thoughts crossing his mind. It wasn't the first time in their life that Crowley had disappeared for a long time. Hell he was gone for almost a century once. But this somehow felt different.

It was around 11am when someone knocked on Aziraphale's door.

"We're closed, sorry" said Aziraphale and starting making his way upstairs to his room

"Angel?" Aziraphale stopped, turned around and walked to the door , "could you please open the door?" , And he did

Crowley was sitting down , Infront of the door , he was intoxicated

"Crowley!" Said Aziraphale and then signed in relief, Crowley was okay after all.

"Could you keep your voice down? I have a migraine, and I'm in a lot of pain, everything is spinning sorry" said Crowley and his voice cracked

"You're a demon, you can just make yourself feel better whenever, but yeah of course" noted Aziraphale clearly worried about Crowley

"I just want to suffer" admitted Crowley and looked Aziraphale right into his eyes

"Let's go inside, shall we? It's cold and it might rain out here, I have blankets and hot cocoa if you wan, it's comfy and warmt" He said and looked back at Crowley, he couldn't bare seeing him like that, he wanted him to be happy, to look happy, it broke his heart seeing Crowley almost as if he was about to break into a million pieces

**_He wants to suffer he said_ ** , Aziraphale thought as he helped Crowley stand up. Crowley tripped a couple of times but they eventually made their way into the bookshop and in the back, where they always used to hang out, drink and talk about lots and lots of things

Crowley looked around, he was too intoxicated to focus anywhere. He looked like as if he was as fragile as a butterflies wings. 

He was vulnerable.

Aziraphale didn't know what to do, or what to say, he was happy crowley hasn't been discorporated or anything these past few years but seeing him like that broke his heart. He wasn't sure of what he was supposed to do. He was at shock.

"angel.." said Crowley, breaking the silence between them, "I wanted to say.." his voice cracked "that I'm sorry" he finished with great difficulty 

"For what dear?" Aziraphale sat down besides him and looked him in the eyes , waiting for the answer

"For..for everything really" he managed to say " I'm sorry for disappearing like that for years" he continued his train of thought 

"I'm sorry, for being such an asshole" he uttered and went silent for some time 

"Why? Dear, why would I every consider you an, you know anyway" Aziraphale asked, he was trying to make sense of what Crowley said but it was hard since he could hardly speak 

The demon's eyes started watering, and then tears started running down Crowley's cheeks uncontrollably, he crawled into a ball. He looked at Aziraphale, his face was red

"I was making you feel uncomfortable" he finally said "the last thing you said to me was that I go too fast for you"

"Oh dear, crowley.."

"I was thinking about it for the last couple of years actually...I went away, I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have, but I panicked, I thought it was the right thing to do…" he said and took a deep breath

"I thought that I was going to ruin whatever it is this that we have and I didn't want you to be uncomfortable or sad or tempted to do something that you don't want to do" his voice was still cracking and he struggled to take breaths

"yes I know crazy, I'm a demon who doesn't want to tempted other living creatures into doing things"he said , his tone ironic and serious at the same time, Crowley was now looking down at his shoes "but you..you are different angel, I never wanted to hurt you in any way, I didn't want to do anything bad to you and at that moment I felt like that was what I was doing all along, I couldn't help but feel awful, we've known each other for millennia,and I, I just kept doing things and saying things without ever once thinking how you were feeling, the thing is...I-I-I love you and I'll wait as long as you wish...you are the only one I want just please..forgive me..I'm sorry for everything " he finished and burst into tears once again.

Aziraphale looked at Crowley for a couple of seconds,that seemed like an eternity to Crowley, he was a mess. Aziraphale shook his head, and pulled Crowley into his hug.

"My darling..it's okay , really , don't beat yourself down , don't be so harsh on yourself, you don't have to over analyse things like that, you've done nothing wrong" he reassured the demon, who was finally slowly starting to calm down.

"I love you more than anything in this world Crowley and it breaks my heart to see you like that dear.."The angel whispered softly into his demon's ear and hugged him tightly, his wigs protecting the both of them like a shield

After some time Crowley pulled away from the hug, he looked at Aziraphale's blue dreamy, angelic eyes , they were filled with love, no anger, no hatred, nothing , nothing but love .

Aziraphale looked back at him, his puffy but still gorgeous yellow demon eyes, he was mesmerized by them, he loved every single detail about them.

"Crowley, stay for the night, please" he finally said

"Whatever my angel desires" answered Crowley and kissed Aziraphale softly on the lips and then Aziraphale kissed him back , shielding their lips once again.


End file.
